The present invention tool rack is used to secure and transport a lawn edger in an enclosed landscape trailer. Specifically, the present invention tool rack is designed to be most effective in securing and the Little Wonder.RTM. Xtra.TM. lawn edger which is depicted by the broken lines in FIG. 2. The Little Wonder.RTM. lawn edge is designed much like a wheelbarrow in that it has two long handles H and is pushed on its single wheel W located at its bottom. The long handles H are bent on 45.degree. angles in towards each other and eventually meet where they attach to the engine E.
It would be a great advantage for a landscaper to be able to securely attach the lawn edger to the side wall of a landscaping trailer when transporting the edger from one job site to another, and such is the objective of the present invention.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.